Christmas Presents
by sjbb21
Summary: Oneshot Sequel to The Chance. Takuya and Zoe need to get each other presents for Christmas, what should they get though?


Christmas is around once again. Zoe Orimoto sat on her bed, thinking about something while her tomboyish friend Zara Mitsuki, was walking around her room, also thinking about something. The room was in complete silence...

"Zoe would you stop thinking already?" exclaimed Zara right in Zoe's ear interrupting the silence. "I thought you were thinking about something too." replied Zoe.

"I was thinking of why you must be thinking." That answer just got Zoe confused. "And eventually I couldn't come up with a solution, so I just had to ask of what you were thinking about. So, what are you thinking about?"

"Well... I was thinking...what would he want for Christmas?" replied Zoe referring to her boyfriend, Takuya Kanbara, a goggle-wearing, hot-headed failure at school. Zara had a confused face as to why she would ask something like that.

"Umm Zoe?"

"Yeah?"

"How could you _not_ know what he would want for Christmas? You've been with him for almost three years by now."

"And you've been with Koji for only one year. How would you know already what to give him?" Zoe complained as to saying Zara had been with Koji Minamoto, the cool and calm one.

"Because I've been his friend for years, I know what he likes." replied the tomboy calmly and cool.

"Well would you know the _**perfect **_ present to give him?"

"Why would it matter if it were perfect? Just something that relates to what he likes is good enough."

"Well 'good enough' _isn't_ good enough."

"Fine, fine. Then why don't you just ask him?"

"You can't go up to a guy and ask what he wants, you have to keep it a surprise!"

"Zoe, just, just, just calm down. Has he ever said he liked something ever since you've known him?"

"Well. Hmm... I don't know?" replied Zoe and Zara literally fell to the floor with that answer.

"Zara? Hey Zee? Are you okay?"

Meanwhile, at Takuya's house, he and Koji were also discussing something. "Dude, come on, get Zoe something more serious, she would want a hand-made stuffed toy that was supposed to be a cute lion but instead looks like a bunch of different monsters all squished up together." Koji judged Takuya's present to Zoe. "Aww..but I spent a whole month try'na make this thing. Now it's useless, what am I going to do?" Takuya asked.

"Look, Zoe buys Zara clothes all the time. Maybe get her some winter clothes that you think would suit her. Or something for Summer." replied Koji with an actually good idea.

"Hey! that doesn't sound too bad."

"Good, now let's go to the stores and look for some clothes."

"Umm... maybe we should ask Zara to do that for us."

"I don't think so Takuya, Zara has no taste in girl's clothing. Now come on." They got in the car and went to the clothing shops.

And Zoe was still thinking of what to give Takuya. "Zoe why don't you just give him a stuffed toy or something. He wouldn't take stuffed toys unless it's from you, so. Actually anything you give him, he would accept it no matter how bad it'd be." Zara said with a conclusion.

"Hey you know what? That's actually a good idea. I love making stuffed toys!" replied Zoe.

"And they're some of the cutest I've ever seen, but this time. Just don't make it as cute as the ones you give me. A guy doesn't like anything too cute."

_Unless they're crazy. Even the ones she gives me are a little embarrassing by being just a little too cute._ Zara thought.

And so, Christmas Day was finally here, Takuya and Zoe had gotten each other gifts. It was time they showed what they got for each other. It was Takuya first. Zoe unwrapped her present. It felt soft and warm.

It was a purple winter suit that was just her style! "Favoloso!" She exclaimed with admirable eyes and hugged Takuya until they fell to the floor.

Now it was Takuya's turn. He unwrapped his present and found a stuffed lion! It was sure better than his. "Zoe this is, this is...the best stuffed toy you've ever made! It's adorable but not too adorable, cute but not too cute. Thanks Zoe!" Takuya said.

Koji and Zara were looking at the two having fun. They felt great that they helped them come up with gifts. Now these two are the smart ones.

"By the way Zara, what did you get me?" Koji asked as Zaras eyes widened in forgetfulness. "Umm... what did you get me?" Zara asked the same question and Koji mimiced Zara's reaction.

"Uh... let's just enjoy Christmas, eh?" Zara giggled and Koji smiled. It was a happy Christmas after all.


End file.
